THE TRUTH BUFFY TOLD ME PART 2 SWEET DREAMS
by spikealicious
Summary: Sorry, I just couldn't resist going into the story, just a wee bit further. Post my story, Post-Post Lies My Parent Told Me


Post THE TRUTH BUFFY TOLD ME by spikealicious (me); Post LIES MY PARENTS TOLD ME  
Disclaimer; Joss owns all, bladey, blah, blah...  
  
SWEET DREAMS  
  
"Shhhhh, it's alright pet," Spike said, having been awakened by Buffy's nightmare.  
  
He held her closer to him and she settled in again.  
  
A wonder she got any sleep at all.   
  
He was glad to be able to comfort her, none-the-less.  
  
"Spike," she murmured in her sleep, holding on to him tighter.  
  
"Right here, luv," he said, trying to pull her already snug body in closer.  
  
She settled back into sleep for a while, before the other dream started; the one she dreamed of often, especially lately, after all the nightmares about him had finally been resolved. Nightmares of her killing him, of him hurting her, sex, death; it had all seemed to be rolled into one another.  
  
But lately, the staking him, the hurting her parts of the nightmare had ended and in it's place was the sex, the pleasure, and even the love that she'd never spoken aloud to him.  
  
He heard her moan and rubbed her back, almost a refective thing; as if he'd been doing it all along, though really, it was never something he'd been allowed to do when she was conscious; just something he had done in his fantasies of loving her.  
  
He could both feel and hear her heartbeat increase again, probably another nightmare coming, he figured.  
  
But this was different.  
  
He felt her breath increase as all of a sudden she grabbed the back of his head, hanging onto his hair, like she used to when...?  
  
Oh my God!   
  
A moment later he was sure, as the familiar scent of her desire assailed his nose.   
  
Oh my God!   
  
Her dream had been so vivid before, so live. It always seemed to fade, just at the good parts, it would go only so far, then she would be left wanting. Tonight seemed different somehow. She could almost really feel him, touch him...sense his desire, as well as hers.  
  
She was painfully pulling on his hair, but he didn't care.  
  
"Spike, Spike, I love you, I love you so much!" she said.  
  
He knew she was asleep, but didn't care. He gripped her tighter, his throat tight with emotion. She may not be able to say it to him when she was awake, but she'd said it; she loved him. She'd felt it. It would be enough for him, even if he never heard her say it again.  
  
She needed to feel it, be closer, tighter. She put her leg between his, as she lay half on him, grippping him, as she felt him inside her; surging with her, making her so wet, so hot, so near to the edge.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him passionately, her tongue searching his out, while in her dream she was taken to a place father than she'd ever gone before.  
  
"Love you, Spike, love you! Don't ever leave me again! Please!"  
  
"I love you, too, Buffy. Always," he said, kissing her back, feeling her desire come off her in waves. "I'll never leave you again, luv! Never!"  
  
It would be so easy to be really making love to her now, she was all in the now and who could blame him? Certainly not her, if he was to go with the moment, fake knowing that she'd really been mostly asleep, still.  
  
But he couldn't, not without her complete, wide-awake consent.  
  
He eased her gently back to his side, before she drove him over the edge. He ached so damn much for her, to be the real Spike in her dream, but he wasn't; not quite yet.  
  
Her breath was coming in gasps now, as she painfully pulled at his hair, until finally, he felt her shudder and realized that she had actually come.  
  
Oh my God!  
  
This had been the best dream ever. She'd never actually been brought to full orgasm in her dreams before; always woke up soaked, but still unsatisfied. Only able to complete the, um, task by herself.  
  
She released his hair and settled back into sleep on his chest.  
  
He looked at her, she had a smile on her face.  
  
He smiled back; that was his slayer, looking like an angel, all her devils gone, for now.  
In the morning she awoke to find herself wrapped up in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to see Spike was staring at her with a strange look of awe on his face.   
  
She looked at him questioningly.  
  
He smiled, "Mornin' pet, have a good rest?"  
  
Buffy smiled back, "Ummhmm, yeah. Think I slept really well, refreshingly so, even."  
  
She looked at his tousled, half-curly hair, and the slight dark shadows underneath the pale skin under his eyes, showing up on his already pale skin.  
  
"How about you? Did you sleep okay? Didn't keep you awake by snoring or anything, did I?" she asked, rolling her eyes, while she suddenly realized that her knickers were not only twisted, but surprisingly, quite wet...  
  
"No, pet, nothing like that at all," he said, looking innocent, trying very hard not to smirk, even the tiniest bit, "didn't keep me up at all..." 


End file.
